


Petits péchés d'enfants

by malurette



Category: Les petites filles modèles
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Gluttony, Puppy Love, Short One Shot, old dated values, toy ship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics ;<br/>1ère vignette : Sophie s'est rendue malade d'avoir mangé trop de cassis et Marguerite s'en inquiète... pas juste pour son amie mais pour ce qu'elle vient à en penser, elle-même.<br/>2ème : Cette fois, Sophie disparaît.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La gourmandise reste un péché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La gourmandise reste un péché  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les petites filles modèles  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marguerite de Rosbourg/Sophie de Réan-Fichini  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu de choupi/un brin de morale parce que ce fandom, quoi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la Comtesse de Ségur même si ça a dû passer dans le domaine public et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « crise de foie » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (o6 mars ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

Sophie s’est gavée de cassis jusqu’à s’en rendre malade. _Pauvre Sophie !_ disent Camille et Madeleine, toujours gentilles et prêtes à compatir. _Mais quand même, elle aurait dû s’arrêter plus tôt_ , ajoute Camille, vive et sensée à la fois. Mme de Fleurville s’est mise en colère.  
Marguerite ne sait pas quoi penser.

Elle a vu Sophie avec son cassis, à s’empiffrer comme si plus rien ne comptait au monde pour elle à ce moment-là. Aucun de ses appels à la raison ne l’atteignait. Sa gourmandise passait avant tout.  
Elle a eu peur quand elle a vu Sophie malade. C’était dégoûtant ! et ça avait l’air grave aussi... Pourtant Mme de Fleurville a assuré que non. Mais si comme elle le disait ça devait lui servir de leçon, ça devait bien être un très mauvais moment à passer.

Le lendemain, quand elles sont allées aux cerises sans Sophie toujours convalescente, en partant Marguerite a regretté son absence. Et puis malgré elle, elle s’est amusée quand même et elle a eu honte d’avoir ainsi oublié son amie en rentrant et en la retrouvant toujours alitée et maussade.  
Bien sûr qu’elle aurait partagé ses cerises avec elle ! Si elle avait demandé gentiment. Ou même si elle n’avait pas demandé et était restée gentille quand même. Mais non, Sophie a été méchante avec elle, avec Camille et Madeleine, avec tout le monde, et Marguerite s’est fâchée très fort contre elle et n’a plus voulu être son amie.  
Pendant une heure au moins. Et puis bien sûre elles se sont réconciliées ensuite. Elles ne pourraient jamais se détester !

Marguerite finit par se dire que Sophie est pour elle un peu comme le cassis est pour Sophie elle-même. Attirant, sucré d’abord, acide en suite, et appelant à toujours plus. Elle ne sait pas se passer de sa compagnie, quelles que soient les sottises que Sophie propose, Marguerite la suit sans réfléchir, sans comprendre que ce sont des sottises. Jusqu’à l’excès parfois, et ensuite elle la déteste.

Mais pas longtemps. Elle guérit vite de ses colères et ses bouderies et chaque fois, elle recommence. Peut-être qu’elle devrait suivre le modèle de Camille et surtout de Madeleine et se tempérer un peu. Mais tout est toujours mieux en compagnie de Sophie !


	2. La morale est sauve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Sophie a disparu… mais avec une bonne raison !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et la morale est sauve  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les petites filles modèles  
>  **Personnages :** Mme de Fleurville et les fillettes  
>  **Genre :** gen/cucul!  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la Comtesse de Ségur, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Aaah, mon repas arrive enfin », siffle Savio en s’enroulant autour de lui, et Clemson doit avoir un vrai problème, pour ressentir moins de peur que de soulagement. »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Avertissement :** même pour moi c’est d’un kitsch et d’un cucul difficile à supporter  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Que de soulagement ! s’exclame Madame de Fleurville en serrant ses petites dans ses bras.

Presque une heure durant, ses enfants ont disparu, s’étant éclipsées pendant leur temps de jeux dehors. Venant les appeler pour le goûter, elle a trouvé leur jardin vide. Elle s’apprêtait à appeler à l’aide pour lancer des recherches quand elles réapparurent juste au coin du bois.

Elles expliquèrent que Sophie avait voulu montrer les bois à Marguerite, mais qu’elles étaient restées sur le chemin, et qu’elles avaient même compté les arbres pour être certaines de ne pas trop s’éloigner.

\- Et ça n’était même pas une bêtise…


End file.
